The Black and White Death of the Soul Society
by Shizuka Odamaki
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku meet a 'not so normal height' shinigami aka their new transfer student. When she explains about the Soul Society and Japan's situation,Lelouch and Suzaku become shinigami. But when Brittannia teams up with the most traitorous shinigami, Lelouch and his new friends will fight for Japan and the afterlife.
1. New Student?

More re-writening to do! Yay!

**Warnings: **Two OC in here, OCCness, Maybe Rated M stuff later and sorry, no C.C. I do not hate C.C! Lelouch is not Zero!(There is sucky zanpactou naming in here)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or Code Geass.

**Parings:** LuluXShirley, SuzakuXOC, Maybe ByakkunXOC, Maybe IchigoXNunally or ToshiroXNunally, If I can I'll try to put RaiXKallen, and somehow LuluXOCXSuzaku.

Well, enjoy the re-make! This chapter is setted in the Bleach timeline when Rukia comes back after the execution but before the arrancar arc.

* * *

Area 11. That horrible name for Japan. It all started in around a.t.b 2010 when the 11th prince of the Britannian Imperial Family, Lelouch vi Britannia, and his sister, Nunally vi Britannia, lost their mother, Marianne, by unknown terrorist. Lelouch confronted the emperor, his father, and asked him why didn't he protect Marianne and Nunally, who now is unable to walk and see due to the incident. The emperor send the exiled prince and his disabled sister to Japan, where they were to live at the Kururugi Shrine. They meet the prime minister's son, Suzaku Kururugi, and his childhood friend, Norii Sarusaki. The prince and the Britannian hating brunette hated each other. But when Suzaku saw the careness Lelouch put into taking care of Nunally, he gave Lelouch a chance. They became best friends of course. But the fun ended when Britannia invaded in a.t.b 2011 and took over Japan. Lelouch, Nunally, and _Suzaku_ retreated to the Ashford/Sarusaki residence in Karakura town. After the threesome grew up and matured, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Norii began to see spirits(Nunally could sense them.) along with a new friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. And now, let the story begin.

* * *

"Okay Lulu, World History is over. Now wake up!"

"..."

"Come on, I know your awake! Now wake up!"

"..."

"LULU!"

"..._Urusai_."

PUNCH! KICK! SLAP! BANG! CRASH!

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME _BAKA! _GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND START LEARNING! AND DON'T TELL A LADY TO SHUT UP" a certain high-spirited orangette yelled as a 16-year old Lelouch "Lamperouge" tried to move his limbs. Well looks like Lu- I mean Lelouch grew up to be a lazy but intelligent person. I don't think his personality change one bit.

"Why do you consider yourself a lady? Beating up people isn't very lady like, Shirley!" the enrage, beaten up, and groggy violet-eyed pointed out as he tried to regain his composer and relaxing his limbs. Shirley Fenette was one of Lelouch's best friends. She couldn't see ghost like Lelouch but she didn't mind that Lelouch was trying to swat away a ghost with a book when they first meet. You can tell that she really likes him, right?

"Oi,Oi! Don't make so much noise, Lamperouge!" a enraged voice said as Lelouch and Shirley stopped glaring at each other. That certain voice was no other than the strawberry himself, Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Ala, Ala Kurosaki-kun. Their just having a lover's spat, that's all." the polite Rukia Kuchiki commented as she smiled brightly at her classmates. The strawberry and Rukia were close friends even though Rukia "transferred" at Karakura High "one month ago". Alright, now how to describe Ichigo? Hmm... Okay, Ichigo is the same age as Lelouch. He's protective of his family and friends and will beat the crap out of anyone who even hurt a hair on them. He's a little rude and aggressive but if you know him a little better, he's actually very kind. Maybe almost tsundere-ish in a boy way? Anyway, no one knows about their little secret... I'm not talking about love but, IchiRuki would nice.

"IT'S NO LOVER'S SPAT AT ALL!" screamed the raven-head and orangette as the strawberry and his polite friend flinched.

"Hey look! It's the number one couple in Karakura town!" a random guy said as a fragile big-breasted 16-year old and a friendly 16-year old brunette walked into the classroom. Suddenly, everyone started applauding and shouting out the names Norii and Suzaku. Norii is Suzaku's first childhood friend. She got bullied alot when she was around 7-years old(which is the age when she befriended Suzaku) because of her pure black hair but that all change when Suzaku came and "scared"(more like torture) them off. Norii was never bullied again when Suzaku was around. Now when Suzaku was younger, he was a brat. But when his dad did "suicide",he suddenly matured... alot. So now he's kind,caring,friendly,and in the Brittannian army. Oh did I mention that he's a major?(which I think means coronal in the Code Geass universe. I think...)

"W-We're not a couple(later in the story),right Suzu-chan?" said Norii innocently. Norii loves Suzaku alot. Lelouch and the other thinks that Norii's to shy to confess.

"A-Ah,yeah! Just friends!" replied Suzaku coming out of a daze. Maybe he was dreaming about Norii...

"Kururugi-kun! Sarusaki-chan! _Ohayo_!" said Rukia as she held a handkerchief and started waving to them innocently.

"Guessin' you two are late because you two were havin' _fun_ at Lamperouge's (Norii and Suzaku lives with Lelouch and Nunally)place." commented Ichigo as Rukia and himself smirked at the surprised couple.

"Actually they stayed behind to help Nunally." said Lelouch plainly as Ichigo frown in defeat.

"Alright,alright! Everyone take your seats! I have an announcement!" yelled the homeroom teacher as everyone got to their seats. "Alright,everyone welcome our new student! Come on in!"

The door opened and out came a short(about Rukia's height) "16-year old" with long pigtails that curled at the end,cold sapphire eyes, and little fangs as she frowned. She was wearing a gray skirt, black sneakers, a short-sleeved shirt with a tan-colored vest and red bow on top.

"Please introduce yourself." said the teacher politely. The new girl nodded.

"My name is Riruka Yoshida. It's an honor meeting you all." said Riruka suddenly changing her frown into a friendly smile.

"...Huh?"

* * *

Yay! Finally finish! Now a have to think this whole week about the zanpactou naming!T_T

Wish me good luck everyone... Oh and Toshiro will be a main character soon!


	2. Menacing Midget

Hi Hi~ Well got the plot straighten out and I hate myself now for planing to use Ichigo and Rukia funny related stuff...

So enjoy the chapter...

**I do not own Bleach or Code Geass, only Riruka Yoshida and Norii Sarusaki!**

* * *

"My name is Riruka Yoshida! It's an honor meeting you all!"

"...HUH?"

The students, even Lelouch, were awing at how fast this Yoshida girl change her mood so quickly.

"Allright Yoshida, there's a spot for you in the middle right next to Kuchiki." Sensei said looking at the attendance chart. As Riruka made her way to her desk, she passed Lelouch's and Suzaku's desk.

"But it's a really big honor meeting you two..." Riruka whispered to Suzaku and Lelouch with a menacing grin. Suddenly Lelouch's sight began to get fuzzy and it was hard to move.

"The hell... I... can't... move..." Lelouch thought as his fingers began to tremble. He could see that Suzaku had the same reaction. Finally, Riruka got to her seat and the two-some could feel their limbs again.

"Don't you think you raised your _reiatsu _to high?" Rukia whispered to Riruka.

"At least they didn't die." Riruka whispered back as she rolled her eyes._ "Heh, not so bad 11th prince of the Holy Brittanian Empire, Lelouch vi Brittania, and son of the deceased Prime Minister, Suzaku Kururugi..."_

* * *

After 2nd period, everyone gathered around Riruka's desk and asking her random questions like:_  
_

"Are you related to Rukia-san? Or how about Lelouch-san?" (She really resembled them.)

"Are you really in high school?"

"Do you know anyone in this school?"

"What's your chest size?" (This question belongs to Chizuru)

That got Chizuru a good old screw kick from Tatsuki Arisawa, Ichigo's Karate friend. Everyone decided to ignore that and laugh it off. During the chaos, Riruka manage to slip away and visit Lelouch and Suzaku.

"You're Lamperouge-kun and Kururugi-kun, right? It's an honor to meet you." the "menacing midget"(Lelouch's and Suzaku's nickname for her.) said kindly.

"It's also an honor to meet you, Yoshida-chan." Suzaku said with a bright smile, trying to hide his suspicion for her.

"Same here Yoshida...-chan." Lelouch said kindly, trying to sound polite as he can.

"See you soon." Riruka said as she bowed and went back to her desk. Suzaku notice that she slipped a note on his desk.

"Hmm? You got a love letter?" Lelouch asked.

"Shut up! It says to Kuro-chan and Smiley-dono." Suzaku said as he read the front.

"That little beansprout! I'll kill her!" "Kuro-chan" thought, irritated, as he peered over "Smiley-dono" shoulder. The note had scrawny handwriting and it was a little hard to make out what the kanji said. Suzaku held the note closer and he could finally read what it said. The note said:

_"Three deaths, drenched in black, will come and bless thee with death-bringing power."_

Suzaku stared at the note, filled with confusion, while Lelouch stared at Riruka, his eyes filled with irritation.

"_Daijoubu_,Lulu?" Shirley asked with her face filled with worry.

"Shirley, I want you to keep a distance between Riruka." Lelouch said, still staring at Riruka.

"Is there something wrong with Riruka?" Shirley asked again.

"I don't know..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

After school Lelouch, Suzaku, Norii, and Shirley headed to the Ashford academy where Lelouch, Nunally, Suzaku, and Norii took refuge in one of the clubhouses. It was one story short so it would be easy for Nunally to move around. It was kind of any other house except it wasn't like the houses the Elevens had with sliding doors and those tables that had some sort of blanket under it. It was like a regular house like in the U.S.

"We're home, Nunally." Lelouch said, his eyes filled with happiness,when he saw his 12 year-old, wheelchair using sister, Nunally Lamperouge.

"_Okarinasai_, Onii-sama, Suzaku-kun, Norii-san. Oh Shirley-san, it's nice to have you here again." Nunally said she stopped drawing and gave everyone a gentle smile.

"Hey Nunna. What are you drawing?" Shirley asked as she peered over Nunally's shoulder, looking at the picture of a crane(?)

"Onii-sama, I think there's a ghost near by." Nunally said as a old-looking ghost appeared next to Lelouch.

"Grr... GET AWAY!" Lelouch yelled as he used his book to swat away the ghost.

Suddenly, there was a crushing feeling in the air. Everyone, except Shirley, could barely move a finger.

"What the hell..." Lelouch mumbled as he struggled to stand. He also heard a bloody roar coming from somewhere.

The window in the living room swung open and out came three figures dressed in black. One figure was taller than the others, had a kimono, looked like a male. The male had orange hair and was dressed in a different kimono than the others. Other than his orange hair, the other thing that made him stood out was a huge katana on his back. I think you know who this guy is.(Ichigo Kurosaki is the answer.)

"Kurosaki-kun?!" Norii said, her tone filled with surprised.

"Sorry to intrude." Ichigo said.

The second figure was shorter than others, also had a kimono, and was female. The female had raven hair and had dark blue eyes that stared into the dark. Her kimono was a little loose-ish on the bottom and sleeves. She also had a katana that was way thinner and was in a sheathe. It hung by her waist. You know how this one is? (Rukia Kuchiki is the answer.)

"Kuchiki-chan?!" Suzaku said as Rukia cleared her throat.

"Greetings." Rukia said plainly.

The final figure was Rukia's height, had a white coat over her kimono that was similar to Rukia's, and was also female. Her hair was similar to that transfer student's hair, grayish hair with long pigtails that curled at the tip, and her eyes were sapphire blue that looked like ice. The white sleeveless coat had the kanji for five on it. Like Rukia's, she had a thin katana in a sky blue sheathe. It hung on her back. This one was no other than Riruka Yoshida.

"M-Menacing midget..." Lelouch said, still not understanding why he gets that crushing feeling from Riruka.

"_BAKAYAROU_! WHO YOU CALLING MENACING MIDGET?!" the angered young _taichou_ yelled as she kicked poor raven-head in the face.

"Lulu!"(Shirley)

"Lamperouge-kun!"(Norii)

"Lelouch!"(Suzaku)

"Ahh... She is so like you."(Ichigo)

SMACK!

* * *

Sorry this came out late. School,parents, and ANNOYING LITTLE BROTHER got in the way. If your wondering why Nunally is (about) 12, you need to re-read chapter 1. I made Lelouch and everyone else (about) 15 so he and Ichigo could have meet because Lelouch was 17 in the first season of Code Geass and Ichigo is 15 in the first season of Bleach.

...Okay so it's a 2 year difference. But it's to late now!

Bye~


	3. Faking the Death

Alright, this chapter will be upload sooner than the other ones so, hang on.

Enjoy this chappie!

**I do not own Bleach or Code Geass, only Riruka Yoshida and Norii Sarusaki, blah blah blah...**

* * *

"_BAKAYAROU_! WHO ARE YOU CALLING MENACING MIDGET?!"

"Lulu!"

"Lamperouge-kun!"

"Lelouch!"

"Ahh... She is so like you."

SMACK!

All Nunally could hear was chaos. But, just like her brother, she also heard a loud bloody cry. She was about to say something but her brother interrupted.

"Wait a minute, are guys the 'three deaths'?" Lelouch asked, still recovering from Riruka's sudden attack.

"Well, yeah. But we're not the only _shinigami. _Rukia said as Ichigo swiped away her notebook filled with drawings of bunnys.

"S-Shinigami? As in the Grim Reaper?" Shirley asked.

"Yes and No. We're not that 'undead' like the Grim Reaper." the S_hinigami Daiho_ (lit. Deputy Soul Reaper) explained. "_Shinigami_ are people who balance the souls. There are two types of souls. One is,well that."

Lelouch and the rest turned around and faced the old-looking ghost that Lelouch was attacking earlier.

"That is a Plus. They're innocent _konpaku_ who used to people but died. The _shinigami's _job is to send them to the Soul Society by doing the _konso _so they can stay away from Hollows which are evil soul in the form of beast that devour the Plus to settle their hunger." Ichigo explained as he used the end of his katana and jabbed it into the Plus's forehead. There was a bright glow and then the Plus turned into a pale-looking butterfly."That was the _konso_ I did. That butterfly you just saw was a _Jikokuchou _(lit. Hell Butterfly). They send messages to other _shinigami_."

"Is the Soul Society like heaven?" Norii asked shyly.

"Umm, well... Hey Riruka, want to explain." Ichigo said as Riruka glared at him.

"I don't care if you use Riruka-san or Yoshida-_taichou_, use on of them." 'Yoshida-taichou' said sternly. "Anyways, the Soul Society is like the afterlife but it will still be like the World of the Living where you have to find a shelter and find food to eat. The good thing is that you don't have to work unless you're a _shinigami_."

"Alright I think we get the idea. But why are you guys here. And if you're all like ghost, how can we see you?" Suzaku asked, almost commanding it.

"We're here because you are the deceased Prime Minister's son and he is the 11th prince of the Holy Brittanian Empire." Riruka said sternly.

"Lulu, is that true? You're a prince?" Shirley asked, knowing that she's the only one that didn't know that.

"She's right... But how did you know that?" Lelouch said, quickly changing the subject.

"We been watching you two and the Brittanians for a long time for two reasons. One, they are disrupting the balance of the Pluses and luring in more Hollows. Two, you guys have enough _reiatsu _to be a _fukutaichou_. Until the time was right, I, along with Rukia-sama, was sent here to give you two a proposal." Riruka said as Rukia, Ichigo, and herself got on their knees and bowed.

"Please except this proposal, please join us _shinigami_ to push and maybe eliminate the Brittanian empire. We need your intelligence and Suzaku's superhuman strength. If they chose to, your friends may help us. We need all the help to push them away." Rukia announced as Lelouch and Suzaku stared at them in awe. The proposal was risky but, Lelouch wasn't going to back down the chance. He dreamed of destroying Brittannia for Nunally's and Shirley's sake. It was the Emperor's fault that his mother was dead and Nunally was disable. It was also the Emperor's fault that Shirley's and Norii's parents died as well. Lelouch would be getting revenge for everyone that suffer during the war. Lelouch was going to except. Suzaku, on the other hand, didn't know if he wanted to except or say no. He saw the death of his precious childhood friend's parents aka his role-models. He promise them to protect Norii and also the innocent. But was joining the Soul Society the right choice? If they bring down Brittannia, peace will come to Japan and if he keeps what power he had left, he could protect the innocent Pluses from the Hollows. Suzaku was going with Lelouch's choice.

"I except your proposal." the two-some said together. The three-some _shinigami_ sigh in relief. The girls gasped in the boys answer but,they understood their motives.

"If it helps for Japan's peace, then I'll help out too." Shirley said with a proud tone.

"Fenette-chan... Thank you for your cooperation!" Rukia said, almost tear-eyed.

"I-I'll help out Suzu-chan in anyway I can." Norii said, flustering as Suzaku gave her a kind smile.

"O-Onii-sama. I'll help you too!" Nunally suddenly blurted out.

"Nunally..." Lelouch said quietly.

"I know I can't walk or see and do chores like sewing, laundry, and cleaning. The only thing I'm good at is making you worry. But somehow, I'll show that I can somehow help you and Suzaku. Ichigo-senpai too because... I like him a lot." the young deathberry lover said as her cheeks went pink. Ichigo got all flustered while Lelouch gave him the death glare.

"I never notice that you were disabled, Nunally vi- I mean Lamperouge." Riruka said as she approached the wheelchair using 12 year-old.

"I've been disabled since our mother died." Nunally replied softly. Suddenly, Riruka placed her hand on Nunally's head and a aqua-colored glow that was released from the _taichou's _palm fell in Nunally's body.(Okay, I don't know any healing kido techniques so, this is what a came up with.)

"What are you doing to Nunally?!" the alarmed older brother yelled as he attempted to knock down the demon magic-using midget but was interrupted by Rukia. "Kuchiki-chan!"

"It'll be alright. Yoshida-_taichou_ knows what she's doing." Rukia said calmly. As the aqua-color glow faded away, Nunally suddenly stood up.

"N-Nunally?"

The cream-headed girl opened her eyes revealing violet-blue orbs.

"Nunally!" the tear-eyed older brother said as he ran to her healed younger sister and hugged her.

"Onii-sama! It's you! You haven't change at all!"

"Aww! That so nice!" Shirley commented as everyone smiled at the siblings, their eyes filled with joy.

"Riruka-senpai, Thank you so much! I owe you my life!" Nunally said, still hugging her brother. "I can see and walk again. Everyone looks so nice." Then the joyful 12 year-old approached the smiling deathberry.(I like the nickname 'Deathberry'. I'm using that from now on.)

"Everyone was right. You do look like a deathberry." Nunally said as she placed her hand on Ichigo's rough hands. Ichigo held her hand. They were ignoring the fact that Lelouch was going to be the most over protect older brother ever in the whole world.

"And now to announce your death." Riruka said proudly.

"...Wait, WHAT!" Lelouch and his friends yelled as Rukia was about to explain the situation.

"In order to become _shinigami, _you have to pass over and go to the Shin'o Academy in the Soul Society and learn the basics. Once you do that, you will take a test to be part of the Gotei 13. Besides, if everyone know that Lelouch vi Brittannia and Nunally vi Brittannia really died, there will probably be a long enough commotion to distract the Brittanians." Rukia explained.

"What's the Gotei 13?" Suzaku asked.

"The teachers will explain it. It's time to get you out of your gigai." Ichigo said, the tone of his voice filled with rush. _"If that Hollow knows that five Pluses are here, it would make this clubhouse a wreak making it seem that terrorist murdered them. It's risky but it should cover their cause of death." _

Riruka and Rukia pulled out a red fingerless glove and thrust it into Lelouch and Nunally first.

"Are we out of our bodys?!" Lelouch yelled, startled.

"Yes but, there's no time to explain now!" Rukia said as she rush to get everyone out of their bodys. Then, the living room wall torn opened, revealing a huge python-like beast.

"Oh, I must be lucky to find five delicious Pluses! And they have _reiatsu_ too!" the disgusting creature said.

"Is that a Hollow?" Suzaku said, his eyes filled with fear.

"Yeah don't worry, I'll handle it." Riruka said as she stepped forward and placed her hand on her katana's hilt.

"Y-You're a c-captain..." the Hollow said as it gasped in fear.

"Yes I am. And I'm about to take you to Hell!" Riruka yelled at the Hollow. She then put her palms out. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63, Raikohou!"

A lighting-like orb appeared in her hand and Riruka fired it at the Hollow, releasing a yellow strike of energy. Raikohou shot the Hollow, making a huge explosion that almost destroy the entire clubhouse. As the dirt and dust cleared, Lelouch and the others could clearly see that Riruka was victorious.

"R-Riruka, what did you do to him?" Suzaku asked, amazed that a girl like her could pull off a shot like that.

"That was called Kido. You'll learn that at the academy. With your _reiatsu, _you can pull off Hado #90, Kurohitsugi." Riruka said, jokingly. "Anyway, let's head back."

Ichigo and Rukia nodded, doing the konso on Lelouch and Shirley. First they felt warmth and then they blacked out.

* * *

Allright! I used my day off to finish chapter 3 and it was so tiring! Oh well.

Yeah,yeah I put IchigoXNunally in it. At least you can laugh when Lulu go's into super protective older brother mode!

I can't wait to upload chapter 4! It's going to be great! In my opinion.

Bye~


	4. Refuge in the Rukongai

Ugh... Sorry _minna-san_... I've been sick during the weekend... I can barely play video games...(weeping right now) But I'm trying my best to type this chapter! Starting from this chapter and future chapters, I'm doing P.O.V's.

Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

**Lelouch's P.O.V...**

"Argg..." I groaned. I felt like I've been sleeping for ages. I sat up and looked around. On my left was an old shack. On my right was a crystal-clear river.

"Where I'm I?" I asked myself. Then I remembered last night when Ichigo, Kuchiki-chan, and Riruka came over.

"That's right... We died..." I realized as I got up. "Shirley was with me! Where is she!"

"You do not have to worry about Shirley Fenette." I heard a cold voice say. I turned to the shack where I found a young boy with pure white hair standing on the roof. Aside from his hair, he was in a shinigami uniform and that white coat that Riruka was wearing except it had the kanji for 10 on the back.

"What do you mean? Who are you, _Chibisuke_(Lit. Shorty)?" I asked as the kid frowned at me.

"My name is not '_Chibisuke_'! I am_ Jubantai-taichou_(Lit. Captain of the 10th Squad), Toshiro Hitsugaya. Shirley Fenette is with my _fuku-taichou_, Rangiku Matsumoto." Hitsugaya-kun explained.

"Oh, is Riruka a _taichou_?" I asked.

"Yoshida? Yes she is. Is something the matter?" Hitsugaya-kun said.

"No it's just, are all the captains child-sized?"

"..."

It was silent for a while then Hitsugaya-kun cleared his throat and spoke. "Until we find your sister and the rest of your friends, we are having you refuge here in Western Rukongai, Junrinan. Your lucky you get to live here. It's very peaceful."

I was a little confused about the Rukongai but, I spelled out the Japanese characters for Rukongai and got the concept.

"Did you lived here too?" I asked as Hitsugaya-kun tried to hide a smile.

"Yeah. I grew up and lived with my grandmother and...sister." He said as a nice breeze passed by.

We stayed silent until I spotted a orange-head 16 year-old.

* * *

**Shirley's P.O.V...**

I just meet Matsumoto-san. She was really nice and reminded me of Orihime-san. Before I could asked her where I could find Lulu and the others, she took off saying that her _taichou_ finally came out of his office. So I was looking blindly for Lulu or the others.

"Err... I never notice that I was that hungry..." I said out loud as my stomach grumbled.

"Shirley!" I heard someone said. I turned to my left where I saw a white-haired boy and Lulu.

"Hey, Lulu!" I yelled as I ran up to him and hugged him.

"Sniff... Lulu... I thought you didn't make it here..." I said softly as he placed his hand on my head. ...Am I that short?!

"You're Shirley Fenette aren't you?" the white-haired boy asked polity. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, Matsumoto's captain."

"Aww... You're adorable..." I said as I hugged him. He had a feminine body, almost like Lulu's. Suddenly my stomach growled.

"E-Excuse me! I forgotten that I hadn't eaten in a long time." I said, embarrassed, also noticing that my school uniform, including Lulu's, was covered in dust and dirt. Toshiro-kun nodded liked he understood.

"I'll be back." Toshiro-kun said as he disappered in mid-air. How could he do that? 2 minutes later, Toshiro-kun came back holding a container and 2 pairs of kimonos.

"If souls like you have strong _reiatsu_, you have to eat or you'll really die." Toshiro-kun explained as he gave us some onigiri.

"Thanks, Hitsugaya-kun." Lulu said, his tone filled with graditude. Toshiro-kun gave Lulu a weird look as he gave him a dark blue kimono with a black flame pattern going down the sleeves.

"Until you be a shinigami, I'll let you call me that. Same goes to you Fenette." Toshiro-kun said with a serious look on his face. After we ate a little bit, we changed our clothes. I had a light pink on kimono with ribbons on the rims of the sleeves.

"Where are you planing to sleep?" Toshiro-kun suddenly asked. I gave a puzzled look to Lulu.

"For now, I think in that shack." Lulu replied. "Why'd you asked?"

"My superior wants me to supervise you two until you guys enroll into the Shin'o Academy. The school year haven't ended yet, so we're waiting until it ends which is in... 4 months." Toshiro-kun said plainly.

"Wouldn't Britannia make a move by then?" I asked, a little worried. It would be really bad if Britannia expanded more.

"In the World of the Living, 4 months here would be probably be 1 week in there." Toshiro-kun replied plainly. "Oh, looks like it's already evening."

We looked in the distant where the sun setted half way. Lulu and I headed inside the shack while Toshiro-kun headed North. Inside the shack was a large futon. Did someone lived here in the past?

"I'll find another blanket. You can take the futon." Lulu said as he looked into a crate that was in the corner of the shack.

"Wait Lulu, you should get the futon! You looked like your back is crooked!" I exclaimed.

"What? Huh, it is a little crooked..." Lulu mumbled as he rubbed his back. We had a little argument but, in the end I got to sleep on the blanket. 5 hours later, I looked out the door. It was probably around 2 'o clock in the morning. I looked to my right. Lulu was there, breathing softly. Looks like he was having a nice dream. After I went outside to get some fresh air, I remembered a question that I had when I meet up with Lulu.

"Are Norii and Suzaku alright?"

* * *

**Suzaku's P.O.V****...**

I heard Norii yawned. Right now we're in Eastern Rukongai, Sabitsura. Yesterday we meet Izuru Kira, _Sanbantai-fukutaichou_(Lit. Vice-Captain of the 3rd). Kira-san gave us a little shack for us to sleep in and a change of clothes. He said to wait for 4 months. Kira-san also said that he'll be supervise us until we're in the Gotei 13. The shack only had one futon so Norii and I shared the futon. It's probably 10 o'clock now. I snuck outside and sprinted to a river near a forest not far from here. I sat down on a rock as my head started to throb and my limb became numb. Since I got here, I began to have head aches and it was sometimes hard to run.

"Oh well. At least it's not as painful as last night's" I said to myself as I washed my face. I had time before Norii wakes up. I'm able to sense Norii's _reiatsu_. I wish I could sense Nunally and the other's, but I can only sense Norii. I should probably go to the shopping section to see if I can find anything with the money Kira-san gave us. As I walked though the town, I notice two men in the shinigami uniform. One was... bald and the other one had a weird orange scarf, along with a feathery eyelash and eyebrow. The bald one notice me and smirked.

"Hey curly-hair, you able to fight?" He said to me as I flinched at his loud voice.

"Ikkaku, do feel his _reiatsu_? He's one of the people that Yoshida-taichou brung to the Soul Society." Eyebrow boy said as he flicked his hair.

"I don't mean any trouble!" I exclaimed nervously. I knew I was in deep trouble.

"Whatever! I just want to see if you're strong!" Ikkaku yelled as he charged at me. I quickly guarded my face as he lunged his sheathed sword at me. Then I quickly tripped him. He jumped, grabbed my shoulder and flung me to a crate. I got irritated. I focused all of my _reiatsu_ in my right fist. He quickly charged at me and try to grab my shoulder, but I slammed my fist into his abdomen. I punched him so hard that he flew into his subordinate.

"Heh. You're strong. What's your name kid." Ikkaku asked as he wiped some saliva of the edge of his mouth.

"Suzaku Kururugi, sir." I replied as I bowed.

"When you join the Gotei 13, you better come to Squad 11! Our captain will like you!" Ikkaku yelled to me as he tossed me something. "Here's a reminder!"

It was a small gauntlet that had thin hole on the top of it. Did he used it?

"T-Thank you, Um-" I started to say but before I could asked their name's, they disappeared. Everyone clapped at my fight with the shinigami. They said that I had guts to fight a member of Squad 11. A lady even gave me a prize. A small box wrapped in white wrapping paper.

"I saw you with your little lady friend yesterday. That might help you with your relationship with her." the lady said as my face turned red. I bowed and thank her before I sprinted back to the shack. When I got there, Kira-san was at the door with two wooden swords"

"_Ohayo_." Kira-san greeted me. I said the same thing back. When I opened the door, Norii was tying her hair into her large pigtails.

"I'm back Norii." I said cheerfully. Norii smiled back at me. Before she could greet Kira-san, I gave her the white box.

"What this?" Norii asked, her face filled with surprisement.

"A lady gave this to me. I'm giving it to you." I said as Kira-san chuckled at my red face. Norii politely opened it. Inside were two ribboned shaped hairpins. They were light pink, like her cheeks.

"Thank you so much Suzu-chan!" Norii said as she kissed my cheek, leaving me in a embarrassed state. Kira-san and Norii chuckled at me.

"So what brings you here Kira-san?" Norii asked Kira-san politely.

"My superior want me to inspect your swordsmanship." Kira-san replied. We got outside and prepared for a little sparing.

* * *

**Nunally's P.O.V...**

"Thank you for taking me in but, I barely know you two. Are you sure you want to take me in?" I asked a silver-haired 16 year-old and a fiery red head.

"Don't worry. We know you from Lelouch. Think of us as your brother." the silver-hair said as he handed me a cup of tea.

"Okay! Thank you Rai-sempai, Kallen-sempai." I thank them.

Rai Sumeragi and Kallen Kouzuki smiled brightly at me.

* * *

Finished this in less than a day! Yahoo!

I hope people notice that Rai and Kallen didn't appear in the story until now.

I think they're mad at me. See you next time!


	5. The Spar and The Sister Complex?

MY MIND IS EMPTY! AAARRRGGGG!

Anyways, enjoy~

* * *

**Suzaku's P.O.V...**

Kira-san tossed us the wooden swords. It was a long time since I've held a sword.

"Kira-san, Do we really have to fight each other?" I asked worried that if I fought Norii, I might break her arms.

"It's only a little sparring. You could go a little easy on Sarusaki-kun." Kira-san replied. "Now ready, set, fight!"

"Wait!-" I said but I was cut off when Norii tried to slash away my shoulder. I had forgotten that Norii was a Kendo freak. She doesn't seem like it, huh? I blocked my shoulder in time. Norii backed away and pointed her index finger at the hilt of my wooden weapon.

"Hado #4, Byakurai!"

A blue lighting-like blast came from her finger. I ducked down just in time.

"Norii! Where did you learn that?!" I yelled, practically scolding her. "You could have fried me there!"

"S-Sorry! I saw Kira-san do it, so I decided to try it out." Norii answered as she smiled an airhead smile. Suddenly Norii struck again. This time, she tried to jab the sword in my abdomen. I dodged to the left and hit the hilt of her sword. She tried to push me back. I kicked away her sword and she flew backwards, but she wasn't going to give up. She did another kido spell.

"Hado# 4, Byakurai!"

This time I dodged to the left and charged right in front of her. I hit her shoulder. The shoulder part of her light violet kimono was ripped a little.

* * *

**Izuru's P.O.V****...**

I watched those two fought for 8 minutes. Sarusaki-kun was doing Kendo while Kururugi-kun like switching from Kendo to holding the sword single-handed. Their swordsmanship was like a _fukutaichou's_. I thought Kururugi-kun might call it quits. He and Sarusaki-kun looked a little tired. But while Sarusaki-kun charging at him again, I felt him focus his all of his _reiatsu_ into his fist.

"So he's able to do that. All most like _Shun__ko_ that Sui Fung-_taichou_ uses on occasions." I thought as I wrote it down on a piece of paper. I thought this information might satisfy the _soutaichou_. When Sarusaki-kun's stomach was open, Kururugi-kun took that chance to punch his _reiatsu_-charged fist into her stomach. Sarusaki-kun went flying onto the grass.

"N-Norii!" Kururugi-kun yelled in shock as he ran up to her and help her up.

"Oww... I'll be fine..." Sarusaki-kun said a little weakly as she gave Kururugi-kun an airhead-ish smile.

"The battle's been decided. Kururugi-kun wins." I said as I pull out a bandage and gave it to Sarusaki-kun.

"_A-Arigato._" She thank softly.

After I told them that I had to send their sparing report to my superior, I visited Matsumoto-san at the Squad 10 barracks. Hinamori-kun was there to. She looked like her normal self again(Remember, this story takes place after Rukia's execution and before the arrancar arc!). Matsumoto-san was talking about who she and Hitsugaya-_taichou_ were supervising.

"A girl with orange hair and a purple-eyed boy? And they're both Britannians?" Hinamori-kun said, her face filled with awe.

"Yep and looks like _taichou_ has took a liking into the purple-eyed one!(There won't be any Yaoi in here! I swear!)" Matsumoto-san said cheerful.

"Since when did I say I took a liking into Lelouch Lamperouge?" Hitsugaya-_taichou _commented angrily as he came into the office.

"_Konichiwa_, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori-kun said smiling as Hitsugaya-_taichou _gave her the usual saying, "That's Hitsugaya-_taichou_ to you!"

"I thought you already finished the paperwork taichou. What are you doing here?" Matsumoto-san asked.

"I came here to tell you I'm heading to Junrinan." Hitsugaya-_taichou _said sternly as he headed for the door. "And Hinamori?"

"Yes?" Hinamori-kun replied.

"I'm glad you're better."

Hitsugaya-_taichou_ shunpo out of the office as Matsumoto-san started giggling. I never notice that he was that shy of blurting out his feelings. Just as Hinamori-kun was getting teased by Matsumoto-san, I asked something I should have said before Hitsugaya-_taichou_ left.

"Those Britannianians came here with the other two I'm watching over, right?"

* * *

**Lelouch's P.O.V...**

I never guessed I could be this tired. It took Shirley and a pinch on the nose to wake me up. By the time I got up, Hitsugaya-kun visited us. He gave us some peaches and watermelon slices for our breakfast. He treated himself some watermelon.

"Toshiro-kun, can I ask you a favor?" Shirley asked. Hitsugaya-kun nodded. "Can you teach me how to control my _reiatsu_?"

"Now that I think about, we weren't that informed of what and how to control _reiatsu_." I commented.

"Sure. I don't mine teaching you." Hitsugaya-kun replied plainly. We headed outside. I looked up at the sky. It was pure blue with a only a few clouds in the way. It reminded me of Japan's sky but something was different. Maybe because it didn't had Knightmare Frames dashing though it.

Hitsugaya-kun taught us a little light trick. You gather some _reiatsu _and _reishi_ in your hand, concentrate so the mixed _reiatsu _and _reishi _forms into a orb, and you have a flashlight. I got it on the first try. My light flickered sometimes and it was the size of a tennis ball but I guess that I'm not used using _reiatsu_.

Shirley's glowing orb kept losing _reiatsu_ so it stopped glowing. Then, for the fifteenth time, it finally glowed. I had a feeling that she'll probably fail the kido test.

"You need practice Fenette." Hitsugaya-kun commented as Shirley sighed in defeat. "But as for Lamperouge..."

He paused and put his hand on his chin. Looks like it's a round of experiments on a lab rat.

"Do you mind doing a kido spell for me?" Hitsugaya-kun suddenly asked.

"I don't know any spells." I said. I know if I tried to do that spell Riruka did when I was "alive" well, maybe all hell will break loose.

Hitsugaya-kun came up to me and whispered something in my ear. I aimed for a rock on the other side of the river and repeated what Hitsugaya-kun whispered to me.

"Hado #33, Soukatsui!" I yelled as I felt a heated pulse coming from my hand and out. The heated pulse came out in a fiery blue blast. It hit the rock and blasted it into dust. Shirley clapped for me. I think Hitsugaya-kun complimented me but I was to busy drowning my burnt hand in the river.

"Oh, Lulu are you okay?" Shirley asked with concern as she ran to me. "Here, let me see your hand."

Before I could replied, she gently grabbed my hand. A glow surrounded her hand as she gently placed it on mines. Was this healing kido?

"Where did you learn healing kido?" Hitsugaya-kun asked Shirley.

"Well... I guess I'm good at releasing reiatsu." Shirley answered with a carefree tone. Hitsugaya-kun lecture her, which I didn't pay attention to.

_"...Maybe I can improve at that Academy.."_

* * *

**Nunally's P.O.V...**

Right now I'm in the 9th squad barracks. Onii-sama's "deceased" classmates, Kallen Kousuki-sempai and Rai Sumeragi-sempai, are in the 9th squad and they took me in right after they found me at Inuzuri, the 78th Rukongai in the south. They're really nice! I don't know why Onii-sama doesn't talk about them! Well, maybe I do. Talking about some of your closes friends dying can make you greif even more.

Whoops! I seem to be getting of topic. Well, it's been only one day since I got here and they treat me like I'm their younger sister. I guess it's a little nice...

"I'm back Nunally!" I heard Kallen-sempai yelled as I wrote in my journal. Kallen-sempai is a 7th seat and doesn't have to much responsibilitys like a _taichou _or a _fukutaichou so _she usually comes home early.

"Welcome home, Kallen-sempai!" I greeted her as she entered the room. Her red hair was down and spiked up a little. Her blue eyes were like Rukia-sempai's but brighter. She was wearing the shinigami uniform, or _shihakusho, _but she added a pair of bloody red fingerless gloves.

"I heard some good news about your brother and his friends. Kira-_fukutaichou _is supervising Suzaku and Norii and Hitsugaya-_taichou _and Matsumoto-san are supervising Lelouch and Shirley." Kallen-sempai said happily.

"I'm really glad they're allright!" I said in relief. Kallen-sempai also said that I'll be able to meet them in 4 months at the Shino Academy.

_'In 4 months! I need to see them now!' _I wanted to say but instead I said "I understand.". It's a little late now. I'll be helping Kallen-sempai make _Ikura Onigiri _for dinner.

* * *

**Toshiro's P.O.V...**

"Dammit, why can't I shake off this feeling..." I mumbled to myself as I did the paperwork leftover from Matsumoto. I couldn't believe she did half of the paperwork to go visit Fenette. And Nii- I mean Lamperouge!

"Damn! Why is he so sister-complexed!?" I mumbled to myself. I couldn't shake of that feeling ever since Lamperouge came to the Soul Society. No, I am not gay! Lamperouge just feels like an older brother, alright!

"What am I doing? I'm litterally scolding myself." I mumbled as I put away the paperwork. I was going to visit Yoshida and Hinamori but they came to visit me.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Can we come in?" I heard Hinamori's voice behind the door. I told them to come in. Hinamori was her pirky self as ever. That's good. But Yoshida looked different. She looked red like she has a fever. Wait... Is she... Blushing?!

'_Huh, who knew the second youngest captain could blush_?' I thought as we took a seat on the couch. Yoshida is only five year older than me so, that kind of makes her the second youngest captain.

"What happen to you?" I asked her as she flinched at my question. She hesitated, but she spoke.

"U-Ukitake-_taichou _tried to give me some candy, but I declined. I didn't notice that I was blushing at that time and I saw Kuchiki-dono behind me. He saw the whole thing and that made me blush even more. He started to chuckle at me and patted my head..." I managed to comprehend as she covered her face with her hand. Hinamori and I started to chuckle at her. We know that Yoshida has an major crush on her master, Byakuya Kuchiki.(If you don't know why my OC is Byakuya's bodyguard, go to my profile and check out Riruka's Profile)

"Oh yeah, Hitsugaya-kun is it okay if I come with you to see those Britannians?" Hinamori asked me. "Yoshida-_taichou _also wanted to check on them."

"I don't mind." I replied as Hinamori smiled at me. They stayed until it was 8:00 pm. when they left, Matsumoto came back without sake in her hand.

"Had fun?" I asked her.

"Are you jealous because you didn't see your Nii-san?" Matsumoto said teasingly. Wait, did she say 'Nii-san'?

"Matsumoto, when did you..." I started to say but I was to shock to go on.

"I heard you call Lelouch-kun 'Nii-san' when you were napping." Matsumoto said as she started to giggle. "_Taichou_, I never knew you were—"

"I'm not! He just has a sister-complex!" I yelled as I left the office. I headed to my room near the barracks. I didn't get that much sleep that night.

"... I hate Britannians."

* * *

There won't be any Yaoi in this story. Unless you guys request it.(If I get 18 Yaoi request in the reviews, I'll see if I can stir up some Yaoi...)

So yeah... Lelouch might be Toshiro's older brother... That'll get me some weird dreams...


	6. Suzaku's Nightmare and Riruka's Shikai

**Warnin****g: **One of my sucky-named zanpactou is in this chapter.

I do not own Bleach nor Code Geass.

* * *

**Suzaku's P.O.V...**

I had this strange and creepy nightmare. It was... I don't know how to explain it, but I couldn't keep my mind off it. If I remembered right, I opened my eyes to see a bloody red room. Then I saw Lelouch in a coffin near a corner.

"Lelouch!" I yell to him as I ran to the coffin and try to shake him awake. "Oi, Lelouch! Wake up!"

I turned around to see Ichigo-san, Kuchiki-chan, Shirley, Norii, and Riruka, each looking dead and on a pile of bones.

"What the..." I said but couldn't say anymore. Suddenly, that snake-like hollow appeared and charged at me. I braced myself for impact, but a knight-like figure came to my rescue and slashed the hollow with his lance-like sword.

"Don't just stand there and wait to die! You have people to protect!" He yelled sternly at me as he turned around and tried to stomp on me. I could see him better. He had bloody red spiked-up hair and had some sort of mask that covered one of his hazel eyes. He was probably around 20-years old but he was the same height as Ichigo-san. He was dressed up in a knight costume that was like Flynn Scifo's from a Tales video game except it was pure black. In his hand was a white, blood-stained lance-like sword. I think it was a lance. The blade part of it had 5 axe-like prongs.

"Umm..." I managed to say as he stared at me, looking a little pissed off.

"Do you wish to protect the ones close to you?" He asked me as he paced around me.

"Y-Yes! I do!" I answered. He smiled at me.

"Then learn my name. I am—" I heard him say but his voice was interrupted by a high pitched voice. Suddenly, I felt a little dizzy.

"Look's like you can't hear my name. Oh well. You'll learn it later." He said nonchalantly as my vision began to blur.

I woke up in cold sweat. I look at my surroundings. I was in the shack with Norii sleeping on my right.

"It was all a crazy nightmare..." I mumbled to myself. I laid down and tried to go back to sleep. I felt Norii turn to her right. I could see her silky pale face with her pink-tinted cheeks while she was breathing softly.

_"Good..."_

When I woke up I went outside and just stared at the sky. I don't know why, but I haven't in a long time. Maybe because the sky in Area 11 was always filled with knightmare frames.

"... I don't think I told Riruka that I was a Major in the Britannian army."

* * *

**Ichigo's P.O.V...**

I yawned as the teacher came into the classroom. The rumor that Lamperouge and the rest died spreaded around the school fast. Rukia went back to the Soul Society to send in her 'Britannian Activity' report. I wanted to go but, school first.

The teacher just announced about Lamperouge's and Kururugi's death. Some of the girls weeped. I even saw Inoue cry.

_"I forgot she doesn't know about Riruka being a shinigami." _I thought as the teacher taught last weeks English lesson. _"Huh. The teachers are all teared up, they can't even do the lesson right."_

That was okay with me. I had something on my mind to think about. Nunally Lamperouge.

_"She's a nice girl. Even though she's 12. But that rabbit-loving freak, she looked out for me and helped me and... Wait, why am I thinking about this love junk?! And did I just mention Rukia in my thought?!" _My face got red, then pale.

_"Hold it, does that mean I... Like... Ru-" _

I wanted to throw myself out the window when I realized that I love Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

**Riruka's P.O.V...**

"It's peaceful here..." I commented as Momo, Captain Shiro(Riruka's nickname for Toshiro) , and I walked through Junrinan. I grew up in Inuzuri so all of the adults were jerks. Junrinan is filled tall trees, relaxing winds, and polite people.

"We're here." Captain Shiro said as we stopped near a crystal clear river and a small shack. Near the river was a raven-haired boy and a orange-haired girl.

"Hi, Toshiro-kun!" Shirley greeted. Lelouch waved at us.

"It's been a while, Menacing Midget." He greeted as I came to him and smacked his head.

"Don't call me that, Kuro-chan." I said as Lelouch clutched his head, hissing in pain.

"I hope you don't mind these two. They wanted to see you." Captain Shiro said as Shirley and Lelouch stared at Momo.

"Oh! Let me introduce myself! I'm Momo Hinamori of the 5th squad. It's nice to meet you!" Momo said happily as she bowed to them. They bowed back.

"I'm Shirley. This is Lelouch." Shirley said as she and Lelouch smiled at her. Suddenly, a Hollow's _reiatsu _appeared.

"A Hollow? Here?" Shirley said, her face filled with fright.

"More have recently appeared after Aizen's betrayal." I said quickly as I grabbed my _zanpactou _out of it's sky blue sheathe. "It looks like there's two."

One Hollow, shaped like a ogre, jumped over the river and grabbed Lelouch.

"Lamperouge!" Captain Shiro said as he placed his hand on the guard of his _zanpactou._

_"_Let me handle it." I said as a another Hollow, shaped like a spider, apeared. "Harmonize with the sky, _Aoisugi_!"

My _zanpactou_ turned into a sky blue katana with the hilt shaped like a cloud._  
_

"_San no Kokubin,_ _Aoi-Bakkan_!(Lit. Third Flight, Blue Bomb.)"

_Reiatsu _swirled around my _zanpactou_ until it formed a huge blue orb. The spider-like Hollow charged at me. I threw the orb at his face and the orb exploded as it hissed out blue steamed, gently twinned with _reiatsu_.

"Hado #33, Soukatsui!" I heard Lamperouge yell as the orge-like Hollow screeched in pain. Hinamori unsheathed her katana and slashed the Hollow.

"Are you alright, Lulu?" Shirley asked as she helped Lamperouge up. He nodded 'yes'.

"That was strange for Hollows to appear like that. Don't you think, Yoshida?" Captain Shiro asked me. "You think Aizen told them to attack us?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe we should tell the _sou-taichou_." I replied as I turned to Lamperouge and Shirley. "Sorry for the sudden attack."

"It's not your fault. But what's with your sword." Lamperouge asked as I tilted _Aoisugi_.

"My _zanpactou _is named _Aoisugi. _It's one of the most graceful _zanpactou _of this generation. _Aoisugi _adores the sky, so most of it's attacks are based of weather and whatnot." I explained as I turned off _shikai _and sheathed it. "Anyways, I only wanted to see if you're doing allright. Hinamori, are you coming?"

She nodded yes and said farewell to Lamperouge and Shirley. She caught up to me as I walked off.

"Are you heading to Kuchiki-_taichou's _manor?" Hinamori asked me as we passed the bar where Matsumoto, Hisagi, Abarai, and Kira drink.

"No. I was thinking of visiting my folks in Inuzuri. Why'd you asked?" I said as the thought of my twin brothers and my 4-year-younger-than-me sister bothering my parents, who were helping the young children who came to that district.

"I'm going to a restaurant with Kira-kun and Abarai-kun. I just wanted to know if you want to come because you look stressed out." Hinamori said cheerfully. Is she trying to start over and try to forget Aizen?

"Well, I got time to spare. I guess I'll come." I said as Hinamori clapped for stress being out of my system.

_'Just 3 years and 4 months until we can fight you Aizen. I don't have anything against you Aizen but, it's for Captain Shiro and Hinamori's sake!'_

* * *

I added IchiRuki in there anyways. Hope there's some IchiRuki fans out there reading this story because I got a plan for those two.

I'll explain Aoisugi because it's name is a little weird and I based it off of Sode no Shirayuki. Sorry.

Aoisugi's kinda like Hyourinmaru. It can control the weather, but I'm not letting Riruka learning that. All of it's attacks are weather-based.

I used (Whatever number, except it only goes up to three because I'm still working in this zanpactou)_ no Kokubin_ kindalike Sode no Shirayuki because I tried doing something like Air Dive or whatever, but it didn't really fit Aoisugi.

That's it really. So bye~


	7. Byakuya and Riruka discover Geass

Anyone missed me? Probably not.

**You know the drill. Same disclaimer thing. I don't own** **Code**** Geass nor Bleach.**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V...**

_Three months later..._

A gang of kids sped past a giant tree where Lelouch and Shirley were perched on. The two-some haven't had any fun the last three months. Their routine was:

1: Get up

2: Clean up near river

3: Expect Toshiro, Momo and occasionally Riruka to visit

4: Go to sleep when around midnight

That all change when Shirley found the giant tree. Whenever they get the chance, Shirley and Lelouch climb the tree and enjoy the distant view.

"I never notice but, I think that's the _Seireitei_." Lelouch commented as he pointed to a huge 'city' guarded by enormous white walls.

"_Honto ni_?" Shirley asked as she sat next to Lelouch on the thick sturdy branch. "Yeah... It is! It has the same description that Hinamori-chan said it has!"

"Hinamori-chan inform you about the _Seireitei_? Keh." Lelouch said, wanting to know information about the city they'll soon protect. He usually got information from Toshiro or Riruka, but they can be _so_ stubborn and _so_ secretive.

"Funny how your interested in supernatural things and not in your schoolwork." Shirley commented sarcastically as Lelouch rolled his eyes at her. "But whatever. I'll tell you about the _Seireitei_."

After 15 minutes of explanation, Lelouch was satisfied with the information.

"Hmm... So, that'll be are new home..." He said as the two-some climbed down the tree. As they walked to their shack, Shirley was strangly quiet.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Lulu?"

"Something wrong?"

"Will the _shinigami_s except us?"

"Well, now that I think about..." Lelouch didn't know what to say next. Shirley's question had to answered. She had a point. Their background is from Britannia, which is probably their enemy. "W-Well, doesn't it look like that some _shinigamis _has already excepted us?"

"I guess there's some. Ichigo-kun, Rukia-chan, Riruka-san, Toshiro-kun, and Hinamori-chan." Shirley listed with a weak smile. They chatted about the academy they were about to attend in 1 month as they walked to their temporary home.

* * *

**Riruka's** **P.O.V...**

"Britannia's doing more suspicious activity again?" I said as rose from my desk. Hinamori just came in to tell about this.

Hinamori nodded her head "The S_ou-taichou _want you, Kuchiki-taichou, Abarai-kun, and I to check on Britannia. Kuchiki-taichou had Abarai-kun deliver this information to me."

I bit my lower lip in frustration. First, I have to chose one of my seated officer to patrol Kyoto, Japan. Second, I need to meet up with Kouzuki, Sumeragi, and Kira so I can check up on Suzaku and the others. Third, I have to help the Kuchiki clan and the Kirigasaki(Riruka's mother's family) clan with some 'clan' problems. Forth, I'm in charge of enlisting Lelouch and the others in the Shino Academy. And finally this. Just great.

I sighed, then I got serious. "Alright then, let's get going."

"Right!" Hinamori replied as we exited the _Goban-tai _barracks.

* * *

We _shunpo_ to the _Senkaimon_. Kuchiki-dono and Abarai were waiting there.

"Yo." Abarai greeted as he stopped scratching his red hair. Kuchiki-dono glanced at us.

"I would expect for you two to already be at the World of the Living already." Hinamori said with a little softness in her voice, but her face showed some seriousness. Captain Shiro said that when Hinamori is doing a mission with people she knows, she can be like that.

"We're waiting for the _Jigokuchou._" Abarai said with a bored tone. Kuchiki-dono turned to face us. I bowed to him.

"You're not taking Rukia with you?" I asked.

Kuchiki-dono shook his head. "Patroling Karakura and looking for suspicious active from Brittania seems to be streesful for Rukia. She's relieved from duty."

"I understand." I said in a plain voice. As a member from Squad One talked to Abarai and Kuchiki-dono, Hinamori nugged my shoulder.

"You sound like a robot when you're speaking to Kuchiki-taichou. Add a little emotion in your voice and maybe you'll get a little closer to him." She whispered to me with a meddling smile.

"Just what do you mean by 'closer'?" I said as heat climbed my throat. Hinamori tried to hide a giggle from me. As she was doing that, the _Jigokuchou _finally came.

'_Oh, good. I thought I was about to die from embarrassment!' _I thought. I guess I can be a little 'startled' when someone tries to matchmake or whatever people call it these days.

"Shall we get going?" asked Hinamori, who was now getting serious. We all nodded.

* * *

We went through the _Dankai _in silence. We finally got to the other side. I expected for the _Senkaimon _to drop us at a random place in Japan, but instead we were outside Urahara's shop.

"Welcome Abarai-san, Hinamori-san, Kuchiki-taichou, and Yoshida-taichou." greeted the fan-wielding man as he opened the sliding door to the shop. "I assume your presence here means that your patrolling Karakura now?"

"I guess you can say that." Hinamori said.

"Then Abarai-san, Hinamori-san, if you don't mind, can you fetch me some supplies?" Urahara asked. Can't he send that rowdy red-head and the girl in the polka-dotted skirt to do it?

Abarai and Hinamori nodded anyways. "Thank you! I need a pack of refrain(Don't worry. Urahara not going to use the refrain.), the head of a knightmare frame, and a copy of the data of a knightmare frame called the Gawain."

We all looked at Urahara like he was a alien. I know Hinamori and Abarai are capable of getting the head of a knightmare frame, but refrain and data of the knightmare Gawain?! If they try to get data, the Britannians will get suspicious!

"Urahara, I would understand why you want to get refrain. You're studying it for a cure, right?" I asked him. Urahara nodded. "But why would you need a head of a knightmare frame and of a knightmare frame called 'Gawain'?"

"A little birdy told me that the Gawain has a weapon that can fall into the wrong hands if not used properly. I want to examine it's data so I know where it's weak points are." Urahara plainly replied.

"Then what about the head of a knightmare frame?" Abarai asked.

"I want to see if I can make a new product out of it." Urahara said with a grin on his face.

"Just what kind of product is made from a piece of computer metal?" I mumbled.

* * *

After a few minutes, Abarai and Hinamori were in Gigais. Urahara said it was easier to get something like refrain if you pretend that you're tired of living in the present or something like that. I was to busy looking out the window to see a strange knightmare frame flying. From some of my squad members' reports, they said that Britannia are already building their Sixth and Seventh Generation Knightmares. I know it's nothing to be surprized of, but the knightmare frame in the sky was giving me shivers up my spine.

It look almost looked like a taller version of a Burai, a knightmare frame the JFL created or something. It had light purple armor all over its body. On its hips, albow and head, the armor spiked up. On its right hand was a dark purple claw and it had some type of float system on its back. When I keeping looking at it, I feel like I'm staring at a monster.

Suddenly I felt a slender hand on my shoulder. When I looked to my left, Kuchiki-dono moved his hand away from my shoulder.

"I've talk to Urahara and Renji. I told them that I would get the knightmare head and the data, since we came here to patrol." He said without emotion in his voice. When he talked like that, I feel like I'm taking orders from a robot.(Riruka: No offence Kuchiki-dono)

"I'll assist you." I said as we went outside to meet up with Abarai and Hinamori.

* * *

When we got outside, Abarai was wearing a 'hippi-like' outfit and Hinamori was wearing a black dress underneath a thin brown leather jacket. They don't look like the people of Japan that was enslaved by Brittania. They look like happy siblings that lived a normal life.

"You'll get the refrain. We will get the head and data." Kuchiki-dono said as a dumbfounded look appeared on Abarai's face.

"If you're getting that, then I should assist you two! I'm your _fuku-taichou_! Assisting you is my priority!" Abarai retorted as Hinamori nodded in agreement. "Abarai-kun is right. We should assist you."

Kuchiki-dono shook his head. "There is no need for that. We will be fine by ourselves." And with that, we _Shunpo _away.

* * *

In about 3 minutes, we arrived at the Tokyo Settlement, where Llyod Asplund's—the person we think developed the Gawain—'headquarters' are. Since Brittannians can't see us, we walked in the Settlement like it was a normal building. As we surveilled the enormous building, we easily got lost.

"Damn. How can Brittannians walk in here and not get lost?" I mumbled to myself as I peeked into some storage rooms. Kuchiki-dono and I have spliten up so it wouldn't take longer to find the necessary items. Kuchiki-dono went to find the data for the Gawain since I myself aren't good with data and crap like that. I inferred that Kuchiki-dono knows how to get the data somehow.

As I was deep in thoughts, I bumped into a a blue door. It was different door from the others, since it had some weird design in it. Curiously, I cautiously walked inside.

The room was fancy. I can't explain it, but it was fancy... In a Brittannian way...

The room had a flat-screen TV and fancy red furniture. The TV was on, showing a speech by the Emperor.

_"Keh. Who would worship him." _I thought disgusted. As I tinkered with the glass cups that was left in room, I heard footsteps. Startled, I hid under a wooden table.

"I can't believe this... Terrorist attacked one of the Ashford Academy clubhouses and killed four high schoolers and one middle schooler..." A voice said as they entered the room. It seems like there was three people. "And those four were your age, Anya."

"It seems like killing isn't fun when other people are doing it." A cold voice said. As 'he' said that, shivers went up my spine.

"Blood-thirsty as ever." A male voice said sarcastically. This voice was gentle-like and innocent.

_"I should get out of here." _I thought as I crawled out of the table without worry. As I made my way to the door, I glanced at the people who entered the room.

One was a pinked-hair female who seems to be obsessed with her phone. She had 'unnatural' red eyes.

The second one was a male with blonde hair that was in a braid-like ponytail. I can tell he's the kind of guy who smiles all the time.

The third one had orange hair in a spiked up hair-due. He seems... Odd to me.

Suddenly he faced the door. He faced at _me_. I felt like his eyes were staring at my soul, ripping and reading into my thoughts.

For some unknown reason, I felt like screaming or even crying. I would have, but I was so startled that I couldn't even blink.

His piercing eyes, his cruel smirk, the tone of his voice; it was like facing a monster, a blood-stained murderer, a bloody-faced vampire...

"Lord Luciano, Prince Clovis has arrivived." A woman with brown hair said as his eyes locked on the woman. Lord? This vampire is a lord?

Without thinking, I cowardly ran out of the room.

_"Did he see me? Can that Brittannian see me?" _I kept think as I kept running. I only thought about that. I didn't bother looking for Kuchiki-dono.

While I was running, I stopped. I looked up to see that I was in front of an seemingly entrance to a launch pad. Remembering about the arrand, I peeked into the room.

The room had knightmare frame parts scattered all over the room. Uncomfortably, I stepped inside and start digging through the metallic pile. The knightmare limbs were greasy and rusty.

After 2 minutes, I finally found a knightmare frame head that wasn't that greasy or rusty. It was a dusty light green color with a orange orb in the middle. The orb was probably its eye.

Now finally calmed down, I exited the room and went to search for Kuchiki-dono. I knew I was going to get lost.

"God. It's probably already been an hour since we got here. I'm so screwed." I sighed as I checked what had to be the _50th _hallway. I was about to just head outside until I saw a few bodies laying messily on the ground. Sighing and tired, I slowly walked towards the messy pile of bodies.

Before I was convinced that they were dead, I checked their pulses on their neck. Still breathing.

_"It seems like they were hit in the back of their neck... This could probably be the work of Kuchiki-dono." _I thought as I head further though the hallway.

At the end of the hallway was a steel-mechanic door with a security-card lock. Screw that thing.

I activated Shikai. "Harmonize with the sky, _Aoisugi_!"

"_San no Kokubin, Aoi Bakkan_!"

I blasted the door and step inside the room. It was dark and part of the room glowed a bright neon blue color. Near the door that I blasted, there were 2 huge inoculation tubes. Also, in front of what used to be a door was a giant computer and panels. In front of that was Kuchiki-dono and a strange girl with bright green hair, looking at data that appeared on the computer screen.

"Kuchiki-dono, I found a knightmare head. Shall we get going?" I asked with a quiet tone. Kuchiki-dono and the girl turned to me.

"I still need to collect more data." He said emotionless as he turned to the computer and started tap buttons. "This data is much more important than the data Urahara wants."

"How so?" I asked as I walked toward the computer. The girl stared at me as she played with her hair.

"The data here states about special research in a place called the Geass Order."

"What is Geass?"

Kuchiki-dono fell quiet while he loaded another sample of data. "I don't know."

"Maybe I can answer that question."

I turned to the girl. "...Tell us."

She stared at me like I was a alien, then talked. "Geass is known as the Power of the King. There are special forms of it, such as read someone's mind or looking into the future. But either way, no one can reject it power once someone has used his or her power on that person."

Kuchiki-dono interrupted her. "The data says that the emperor and an other person had some researchers start the project."

The girl talked again. "That other person is probably V.V. He's an 'contractor' like I am."

"Did this V.V person give this Geass to the emperor?" I blurted out, hiding any signs of panic.

"Bingo." She said emotionless as Kuchiki-dono scribble something down on a piece of paper.

"I'm done collecting data. We should report this information as soon as possible." Kuchiki-dono said as he walked towards the exit. "The girl can come if she wants."

She flinched when he mention about going with us. "Sure. I have nowhere else to go."

"Okay then." I said. "Let's go...Um..."

"I'm C.C."

"Right. Let's go C.C."

We fled away from the Settlement.

* * *

We reached Urahara's shop. Urahara placed down a bowl of milk as we entered his barren grounds.

"Welcome back, Kuchiki-taichou, Yoshida-taichou. Abarai-san and Hinamori-san got called back from the Soul Society."

I lightly threw the knightmare head at Urahara. "There's the head. We didn't get the data."

"We got different data that's more important than Brittannia's 'deadly weapon'." Kuchiki-dono said as he glared irritatedly at a black cat that was lapping milk out of the bowl.

"Oh? So, may I have a copy of that data?" Urahara asked with a cunning smile. Kuchiki-dono nodded.

"Even if you want to find a way to counter-attack Geass, there's no way you could do it." I heard C.C whisper to herself as we entered the shop.

* * *

"Hey Captain, mind telling your girlfriend here about how you find me? She might get a wrong idea about me." C.C said as we made our way out of the _Senkaimon. _

I could tell that Kuchiki-dono's cheeks were the same shade of pink that mine were. "W-Who said I was his girlfriend?"

Kuchiki-dono stayed silent for a while. "I found C.C after I knocked out some guards. One of those guards could see me. I saw C.C when I entered that data room. She was bounded up to a metal chair, so I released her."

I got confused on why she was like that. "Why did they tie you up like that?"

She flicked of a piece of lint off her shoulder. "They were experimenting on me to study my Geass Code."

"Geass Code?"

"It's a way to say that I'm immortal."

"Huh?" Kuchiki-dono and I were stupefied. Immortality exisited?

"Anyways, don't you need to report something?" C.C said plainly. "And also, is there a place where I can stay?"

Kuchiki-dono and I stared at C.C, them at each other.

"You can stay at the Kuchiki Manor." Kuchiki-dono said after he sighed quietly. C.C happily walked towards the _Ichiban-tai _meeting room.

* * *

Remember when I said C.C wasn't going to be in this story? Well screw that! **Forget the warnings I put in the first chapter! You hear me?! Forget everything!**

So yeah, Riruka is scared of Lucanio Bradley or whatever that dude's name is. I kinda just added that in for ddrama

Um yeah, sorry for the update being slow. I had shtuff to do and... Shtuff.

See ya guys~

:3


	8. Kinda Important

Welp... I'm gonna discontinue this story because of these reasons.

1. I notice I'm not really good at writing stories that have to do with a huge series such as Bleach.

2. There are _way _better fanfics than this.

3. If you think about, the plots of most of the Bleach and Code Geass Xovers are technically the same.

So, good-bye The Black and White Death of the Soul Society. You were a good story to begin with when I was a amateur author.

By the way, I'll be uploading a fanfic for a video game called Fragile Dreams. There's some playthroughs on it on YouTube if you want to check it out. (I suggest you look for ChaoticMonki's playthrough of Fragile Dreams)

Anyways, enjoy my other Code Geass fanfics such as The Ashford Academy Host Club and Full of Sunshine.


End file.
